Revenge
by claire svu fan
Summary: There are only so many Stargate's in this galaxy and those little bugs are quite pesky. RepliCarter Fic Pls read Authors Note also. Rated M because I just don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, on the far outskirts of this galaxy that we know best, there was a lone replicator

Somewhere, on the far outskirts of this galaxy that we know best, there was a lone replicator. It was but a simple bug, disconnected completely from the rest of its kind as they had all perished when Samantha and Jacob Carter managed to detonate the ancient device. But this single replicator managed to avoid the wave of destruction by being the absolute furthest away from the others. Floating in the depths of space, millions of light years away from the nearest Stargate, it seemed inapt… until now.

This replicator stared into what used to be black space, but was now a glow of blue light and then finally a ship appeared, dropping out of hyperspace; and then, as if on a predestined mission, the replicator pushed itself through space, utilizing the power of its acidic spray to move the mere inches it needed in order to put itself in the path of the moving ship. It clipped the Asguard vessel with more force then it had expected, but managed, none the less, to grab a hold.

Now under normal circumstances, this simple minded bug would have simply started breaking down the metals of the ships exterior, gaining energy and entry with the same action; but it knew, though it wasn't fully aware how, that by breaching the hull, it would alert the Asguard to its presence and would never reach the ships destination.

Four days after that moment, the Asguard vessel, unaware of this enemy, docked at a planet that not only held a Stargate but was also rich in neutronium.

This by all accounts was a recipe for disaster, fortunately for the Asguard, this simple replicator had but one goal and that was to consume enough metals, alloys and neutronium to create a single human-form replicator; and by the end of the day, it had done so.

In these first moments of life the human form replicater retained no memories of who or where it was until through the link she was given them, and with a smile, replicator Carter knelt down to the bug that had stored her consciousness for her, extended her trademark blade, and split it in two; making her, the last replicator in this galaxy.

She did this, as she had, at least for now, cast aside her goal of complete galactic domination, in favor of a more immediate desire… Revenge.

--

Extensive Authors Note

For now it is just a concept, though I do have many ideas as to what to do with this story. But first I must both apologize to and thank those who have reviewed my stories, hoping for me to carry on with them through to completion.

My only reasoning for not doing so already is that I had, with the ending of the SG1 series, effectively lost interest in writing fiction about it. Especially since they had never really clarified exactly what Sam's relationship status really was, regarding Jack.

But as of the other day, while flicking through channels; I stopped on an old episode from season 6 where SG1 first meet the Human form replicators and Fifth. With the human form replicator stories, being my favorite, I couldn't help but watch and then of course I proceeded to watch the rest of the episodes about human form replicators as I own the ENTIRE collection, movies and all.

In any case, revising these tales inspired my creative brain to get back in the swing of things. And don't worry, I do not intend to simply post a few chapters of this and AGAIN lose interest. I plan to right my wrongs and reveal the next chapters following those cliffhangers I've left.

Gee I've prattled on a lot… Well unfortunately I work, attend UNI and have a demanding social life with my small group of close friends, but I hope to put what's left of my free time to good use. (I regard writing fiction as good practice; it keeps my mind sharp and improves my writing skills.)

With all that said, here is what I propose: Now I've come to learn that most of my reviews came from the same devoted SG1 fans who have probably put me on alert; which I hope is the case as that would mean that at least some of the reviews that I get for this Fic will be from readers who are waiting for me to finish other stories of mine. So I'd like to ask that if you have read other stories of mine and wish me to update them:

Please include the name the title of the story you would most like an update for in your review, and depending on the feedback over this coming week, I will choose one to write the next installment for. (Essentially, most voted for first update, second most second update and so on.)

I really hope I get some reviews for this, or I'm going to feel like an A. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The planet, of which Replicator Carter was recreated, was inhabited by relatively technologically advanced, yet simple minded people. Whilst they knew of the Asguard and Goa'uld they seemed rather carefree and considering they were under the protected planets treaty, that wasn't so surprising. Replicator Carter moved through the streets with ease, gathering necessities like clothes and rarely needing to utilize the stealth training of which Samantha Carter had obtained; and upon locating the Stargate, she left unnoticed.

With Ba'al's forces at their weakest since the battle with the Replicators and the rebel Jaffa's conquer of Dakara, obtaining a goa'uld ha'tak vessel, on the planet she had gated to, was all too easy. The hyperdrive was damaged on this particular ship, but it managed to still get her to earth in a little over double the time it normally would. Replicator Carter, however was not concerned with a timeframe but rather the element of surprise, and so had selected this damaged vessel for its advanced cloaking technology more than anything.

Minimizing output, Replicator Carter descended through Earths atmosphere completely undetected; she left the cloaked ship in the midst of Pike National Forest out of the way of, but not too far from, south Cheyenne Canyon Rd.

By the time the sun was setting that day, Replicator Carter stood in the middle of Sam's bathroom, staring blankly at her own reflection as she took in the Earth clothes of Sam's that she now wore. She had contemplated the navy skirt and teal camisole to fit in with Sam's feminine side, but decided she really was more of pants suit girl and so opted for the plain blue jeans and white Lycra Tee. Satisfied, now that she was disguised as Sam, that she looked sufficiently human, to walk around freely; she gathered the last few items she needed from Sam's personal effects and then headed towards the front door, presuming that if Pete was still around, than he would be home shortly.

Her presumption, however, was unfortunately correct as the door opened moments before she reached it and the startled look on Pete's face indicated that he either didn't believe she was Sam or he knew Sam was not supposed to be home.

After the initial shock had passed, Pete smiled self-consciously and to Replicator Carter's surprise, opened with an apology.

"I'm sorry Sam; I didn't think you'd be home." He spoke hesitantly, fiddling with his keys "I'm just picking up some things and then I'll be off"

Replicator Carter froze, her hands firmly clasped at her sides as she narrowed her eyes at him, internally deciding how to handle the situation. Pete tucked the keys into his right pocket nervously, glancing down at the floor, seemingly distracted by his own internal debate. She immediately thought to eliminate the issue by simply eliminating him. He was clearly uncomfortable and suspicious. He'd most certainly bring this encounter up with Sam and therefore at least partially compromising the upper hand she was determined to keep, that being that SG1 thought she was dead. But on the other hand, she couldn't just kill off the partner without bringing about an investigation, which would certainly be a greater consequence.

"Sam?" He questioned, lifting his gaze back up to hers. She was aware her eyes were vacant, icy even, but somehow this didn't appear to confuse him.

"Oh, I'm not home" She finally smiled "I came home to pick up some notes, I was just on my way out" she explained prompting a furrowed brow from the puzzled Pete.

"Where's your car?" He questioned as he looked out over his shoulder towards where Sam's car would normally be parked. Replicator Carter hesitated once more as she searched for a logical explanation amongst her memories but only came up with an excuse Sam had once used a long time ago.

"Uh, I caught a taxi here" She spoke hurriedly as she turned to her side to let him in. "I'll explain later" she finished, feigning being in a rush and then on a whim, lightly kissed his cheek as she headed out the door. Pete stared at her as she hurried down the stairs only carrying an old mobile phone and the spare keys.

"When?" Pete called out, shaking his head in an attempt to clarify what had just happened.

"Tonight" she called back and then turned down the street.

Pete sighed as he watched her disappear and then picked up the box he'd put down on the front terrace and continued in to the house to gather up the last of his belongings.


End file.
